The Pokémon Rollercoaster
by ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra
Summary: Sometimes, life is a rollercoaster. Especially when it involves the arrivals of four completely different girls into a group that already has a fiery ginger girl, a black haired doofus and a guy that thinks he's a complete cassanova. Add this to the fact that one girl is keeping a lot of secrets, and you have one heck of a ride ahead. Strap yourself in, everyone.
1. Quadruple Trouble

Fanfic 3.1  
Hey guys! I know that i was focusing on Reality Check but writer's block wouldn't have it any other way. Sorry! I'm making a bold move here as I am moving into a completely different fandom, this is a new fanfic about my four OC's travels in the Pokémon world, don't like don't read.  
Although I know a lot about the Pokémon world, I only watched up to the Hoenn fifth gym battle in the Anime, so if things happened which mean that trainers have Pokémon they shouldn't, ignore it and just keep reading.  
Although multiple meme references are used I don't own anything except for Cassandra, Siena, Chelsea and Josephine.  
Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.  
Chapter 1  
Brock's POV  
"How much longer until we reach the Pokémon Centre, Brock? I wanna win my gym battle ASAP!" Ash yelled impatiently.  
"We know! You've said at least a million times!" Misty groaned.  
Misty, Ash and I were travelling through the Aria region, a region that inhabited every species of Pokémon from every region, making it a very exciting place for us to be in.  
Ash had arrived with Pikachu only for a fresh start and was once again looking for all the badges.  
Misty had her duties as the Cerulean City gym leader taken back by her sisters and had travelled with Ash, in search for new water Pokémon.  
Me? I was just in there for an adventure, and to help with finding the best ways to breed Pokémon. Not only that but as soon as I heard a lot of females were headed that direction I couldn't even find one reason to pass up the opportunity!  
"We're nearly in Aura City, you can see some of the skyscrapers on the horizon now!" I informed Ash and Misty, interrupting their argument.  
Ash gave a yell of joy and ran ahead, Misty close behind. I sighed and got ready to run, but just then I heard quick footsteps behind me, then something slammed into me hard and I hit the dirt.  
"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" The person jumped to their feet extremely quickly and helped me up by yanking up on my arm, and I stumbled a bit before looking to see who had run into me.  
She was a girl. A very beautiful girl. She had wild blonde hair, held by a rainbow scrunchie in a high ponytail , that went right down to her ankles. She had a pair of absolutely stunning bright orange eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement. She wore a rainbow coloured halter neck top with the slogan 'I reject your reality and substitute my own' in black capital letters printed on it, and bright orange jeans that matched her bright eyes.  
"Wooooooow... You must have landed on me when you fell from heaven, but I don't mind. I'll always be there to catch your fall..." I sighed, gazing apon the beauty. She giggled and swung her ponytail over her shoulder, no easy feat as it was so long.  
"You're really nice! I like you! Sorry I ran into you, I was heading to the Pokémon centre with my friends, but I got excited and ran ahead... Oops, you've got loads of dust on you, let me get it off!" She knelt to brush off my trousers, which got a lot of dust in her long hair, which she then had to shake off as well. It was adorable to see her getting messy to help me.  
"Josie! Wait up!" Another girl ran over to her, followed by two other girls and an Espeon. They were all breathing heavily and one girl cursed under her breath as she panted.  
"Sorry guys! I was about to run back and check where you guys went, but then I-"  
"Crashed into someone? Absolutely typical, Jo." A girl with hair as dark as a Murkcrow's wing stated while rolling her dark green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a green pattern and black trousers.  
"I am dreadfully sorry about Josephine's behaviour. I have no idea what sort of energy she runs on but it never seems to run out!" Another girl with chocolate coloured hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes explained in a formal tone. She wore a formal blouse, a dark blue necktie and a royal blue pencil skirt.  
"Dude, are you hurt or anything?" The girl with blonde/brunette eyes asked, concern filling her grey/blue eyes. She wore a grey jacket with a white furry hood and lining, and aqua blue jeans.  
"I'm fine! I'm a strong man, I can walk off a hundred blows stronger than that! I can tell that you're the kind of gal that likes variety and mixture, like your hair and eyes, which I must add are extremely beautiful!" I flirted automatically.  
"Whoa. Uh, I'm not that beautiful..." The blondette protested, blushing. I turned my charm to the brunette.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm sure it was fate that made your beautiful friend bump into me so we could meet! Your hair is the colour of the finest chocolate, and no sea or sky could compare to the colour of your beautiful eyes!"  
"M-My goodness! I'm utterly flattered!" The brunette exclaimed, putting one hand over her heart.  
I turned to the dark haired girl.  
"You are also incredibly beautiful, but in a different way. Your dark hair and eyes reflect your dark personality! You can call me Sherlock Holmes, because your mystery is mine to solve!" I concluded.  
The dark girl raised an eyebrow.  
"I think that's quite enough, Romeo!" Before I could react Misty had me by the ear and I groaned. All of the girls burst out laughing except for the dark girl who gave a tiny smirk.  
"I guess it's my turn to apologise for my friends behaviour now! Brock takes one look at a girl and gets weak at the knees! I'm sorry."  
Misty apologised. I wrestled free and rubbed my ear.  
"Do you always have to pull so hard?"  
"Yes. It's the only way to keep you on a leash like some sort of hopelessly romantic Growlith!" Misty countered.  
"Guys, what's taking so long!? Come on!" Ash yelled, running back. "Oh, who are these girls?"  
The brunette stepped forward. " My name is Siena. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"  
"... I'm Cassandra..." The dark girl sighed.  
" Hi! I'm Chelsea! You guys look cool." The blondette commented.  
The blonde with the orange eyes gave a really quick wave and bounced forward.  
"And my name's Josephine! But people also call me Josie, or Jo, or Finny, or Fi-"  
"We get it, Jo." Cassandra groaned.  
"Okay! I just want to have fun with Pokémon and be the best friend to them I can!"  
"Even though you lock them away in Pokéballs most of the time... I need to heal my partner and let him out as soon as possible. Anyway, what's your name?" Cassandra turned to Misty.  
"I'm Misty! I train Water type Pokémon!"  
" OHMIGOSH! Are you the Cerulean City gym leader!?" Josephine gasped.  
"Yeah, when it comes to Water type Pokémon, Misty is the best trainer there is! By the way, my names Brock. I'm a Pokémon breeder that specialises in Rock type Pokémon. And I also know a thing or two about making the ladies happy, if that's the way you guys roll..." I proclaimed.  
"A breeder? That's nice. I'm a Pokémon coordinator." Siena explained. I looked down at the Espeon, noticing how well groomed it was, it's lilac coat almost shining.  
"Espeon, Esp!" The Espeon said, the gem on its forehead glowing.  
"This is Asahi, my Espeon. She says that you can take your eyes off her now." Siena translated with a giggle.  
"Sorry... I approve of the amount of care that you have given her. She's incredibly well-groomed. Not to mention she has a beautiful name." I was awestruck. "You can understand her?"  
"Asahi is a Psychic type Pokémon. She is using telepathy to communicate with me. She also thanks you for the compliment. Oh, I don't think we've been introduced!" Siena exclaimed, turning to Ash.  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! This is Pikachu. I'm going to get all the gym badges and become the Pokémon Champion!" Ash proclaimed.  
"Pi-Pikachu!"  
"Uh-oh! Looks like I just gained a rival, then!" Chelsea grinned.  
"Oh yeah? Lets battle!" Ash countered.  
"Guys, our Pokémon are pooped! Lets go to the Pokémon centre and then battle! Race you there!" Josephine yelled and was immediately sprinting towards the city.  
"Oh, for the love of Arceus, again with the running?" Cassandra groaned.  
We headed to the Pokémon centre and I was still partly in dreamland. Four beautiful girls had run into us. Josephine, the hyper girl who's energy never seemed to run out.  
Chelsea, the cool girl. Siena, the formal girl who also showed a creative and joking side. Cassandra, the dark and mysterious girl that could have a hidden soft side. All together, they were a clash of contrasting personalities, beautiful hair colours, and gorgeous eyes.  
And they each were going to be brilliant friends- maybe even more- to us in due time.


	2. Mirror Maze Chaos

**Fanfic 3.2**

**Heeeeey! It's me again! Sorry I'm so late, I had school and stuff, I came down with the flu, I got a few new videogames, I had to watch a few Pokémon episodes to remind myself of how things worked, my internet connection died multiple times, and...? What's the last excuse? Oh yeah. I'm a lazy shit and my social life needs urgent repair -_-;;**

**...Lets just get on with it.**

**I don't own anything except the four girls and the plot, do not read if you suffer from OC phobia. Memes used are purely for humour. Please review and follow if you like! **

**Special shout out to PokeLover888, you are awesome and I hope I don't unintentionally steal your ideas. Your interpretation/character of White will be here somewhere but without the... awkward romantic ties with characters :S She's just an epic trainer XD**

**Flames? Say hello to my 50 foot long hose!**

**Oh and happy apocalypse everyone ^.^ and if this is the last thing you read before you die I'm honoured! For all you people who know it's all just a scam and that the Mayans seriously needed better forecasting technology then happy Christmas, because we are the ones who will live to see it!**

**One last thing (damn this is long) I have a YouTube channel with nothing on it right now, but if I get lots of reviews I shall publish a video of me singing a Christmas song, most likely All I Want For Christmas Is You. But only if you REVIEW!**

Brock's POV

After a long walk through Aura City involving:

Many failed attempts at flirting (Cassandra stonewalled me!)

Josephine tripping over a lot (her ponytail wrapped around her legs when she turned around too quickly)

Ash and Chelsea having a long, confident debate on who was the better battler (Chelsea actually won because Ash can't debate, not because of their battling skills)

Siena having silent telepathy conversations with Asahi that no one could interrupt (Telepathic soundproofing, maybe?)

We **finally** arrived at the Aura Gym!

"This is going to be a maze to get through." Chelsea joked. Cassandra facepalmed and Josephine burst out laughing.

"A mirror maze, to be precise. This should be interesting." Siena remarked. "And that was a terrible attempt at humour." She turned her attention to Asahi. "Can you please try to figure out the best way to get through here?" Asahi's gem glowed. "Thank you. Now my idea is..."  
We were all discussing how we should go through whilst Josephine tapped her foot impatiently, clearly not listening. After about two minutes of solid planning we eventually decided that people should go in holding hands to stay together and not get lost, whilst following Asahi as she psychically scanned the maze-

"LEEEEEEROOOOOOY... JEEEENKIIIIINS!"

Josephine charged in, throwing caution, and our carefully laid out plan, to the wind. For a few moments we just gaped at where Josephine had been.

Cassandra muttered "Oh my god, she just pulled that reference and ran in there.", and grabbed my hand dragging me in. Ash and Chelsea paired up and do did Misty and Siena.

As soon as we entered the mirror maze, I knew that this was a bad idea. After hearing a yelp coming from inside, everyone panicked (Apart from Cassandra who groaned a colourful statement that I won't repeat) and chose different routes.  
We lost sight of the others within seconds, and stopped hearing them soon after. What I thought was an exit was a reflection and I walked into the side of a wall, getting a nasty bruise on my ear and in doing so my hand was pulled out of Cassandra's. I frantically looked around for her, until I saw her walking away from me.  
"Hey, wait up-" I slammed into another wall, and yelped as I had stubbed my toe on impact. It was all a reflection! I frantically looked around, only seeing myself reflected in multiple directions but Cassandra had disappeared from them, and I couldn't see where anyone was!  
"Siena? Ash! Misty!?... Cassandra!?" I yelled, my cries becoming more hysteric as I got no response.  
Then something wrapped around my wrist and I jumped. I spun around quickly to see a Duskull had part of its rags on me, staring into my eyes menacingly with its orb, floating among the rags and skull bone. The orb was dark blood-red, with a completely black centre.

_Don't normal Duskull have a light pinkish red orb?_

It beckoned for me to follow it, floating away, but I hesitated as I knew that Duskull's evolved form, Dusclops, beckoned people to follow them, who were then never seen again. Was it the same with a Duskull?  
"Dusk! Skull!" It sounded impatient and strangely familiar, and tugged me hard towards it with a surprisingly hard grip for a grey piece of cloth.  
"Do I know you?" I mused. The Duskull rolled its orb impatiently. When I still didn't follow it used a Will-O-Wisp attack and made it move around in the air, and I realised it was spelling something.

C  
A  
S  
S  
A  
N  
D  
R  
A

"Cassandra...?"

The Duskull nodded whilst rolling its orb again.

_Man, this Pokémon has an attitude._

"Is that your name?"

It shook its head.

"Oh! Is Cassandra your trainer? Are you leading me to her?"

The Duskull nodded impatiently and pulled me through the maze with no difficulty, until we saw Cassandra sat down with her eyes shut. The Duskull called, and her eyes snapped open. She got up, slowly walked up to the Duskull, then with surprising gentleness she stroked the top of its head. She didn't seem to notice me, or she was just ignoring me... again.

"Okage de, Unmei." Cassandra murmured. "Anata nashi de doshitara i nodesu ka?"

"Cassandra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then... Why were you speaking like that?"

"It's Japanese." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I know, but why?

"Pokémon seem to understand it better... Someone I once knew told me it was a more respectful language to them..." Cassandra sounded distant and distracted.

"Who?"

"He- Never mind. This is Unmei, my partner and closest friend." Cassandra shook off the subject quickly. I wondered what she was going to say.

"Dusk?" Unmei questioned. "Duskull... Dusk dusk?"

"Watashi wa daijobudayo, Unmei, shinpaishinaide kudasai. Moichido omoide ni makikoma reta..." Cassandra said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

_Uhh... didn't get a word of that._

"What did you just say to it?"

"Him. I said to him, 'I'm fine, Unmei, don't worry.'"

_Whatever she said in Japanese was far too long to just mean that... Is she hiding something?_

"Maybe I should just speak in English so I don't have to translate so much." Cassandra continued. She turned to Unmei. "Watashi wa shitsureina koto o iu tsumori wa arimasen, gomenasai."

"Translation?"

"I said, 'I don't mean to be disrespectful, I'm sorry.'" Cassandra sighed.

"I talk to my Pokémon all the time in English, I don't see what's so disrespectful about it..." I said with a shrug.

"Pokémon deserve respect and admiration. They are not just pets, they are people. They have their own personalities, and not just mindless animals to be taken from their homes to fight each other!" Cassandra snapped.

_Oh sweet Arceus I hit a nerve!_

"Whoa! I meant no offense, I was just asking! Don't kill me!" I protested.

She gave me a 'you're stupid' look.  
"...Whatever. Lets find our way out of here. Unmei, can you please guide us through this maze?" Cassandra asked, changing her tone when she talked to Unmei. Unmei started floating through the maze and we followed closely.

_Who is she? She's so beautiful, but so cold. And she hasn't smiled once even when everyone else was cracking up with laughter! Not only that, but she questions the entire reality of Pokémon training! Somehow, I'm going to find out about her. I want to know about her, after all her mystery is mine to solve!_

I was startled out of my romantic thoughts when Unmei started passing straight through a wall that didn't have a mirror on it. I panicked for a moment but Cassandra silenced me.

"Unmei knows what he is doing. Trust him." Cassandra softly murmured. As an unmuffled call from Unmei sounded from behind the wall, to my surprise Cassandra walked straight through as well!

_WAH! Is she a ghost!? That would make sense... She's a ghost too!_

I just stood there for a second staring at the wall, freaked out.

"Come on, Brock! Don't be such a wimp! Could I have just walked straight through it if it was a real wall?" Cassandra's voice echoed out.

"Uhh... Well I'm not sure, it could be- WHOA!"

A hand came out of the wall and grabbed my wrist. I struggled but it had an iron grip and I was harshly pulled towards the wall. I closed my eyes expecting an impact... and to my surprise I didn't feel anything. I still had my eyes squeezed shut because I didn't know what happened and I didn't want to find out. The grip on my wrist loosened a bit but still held.

"... Are you done?"

I opened my eyes to see Cassandra glaring at me impatiently, her hand clutching my wrist. I then looked behind me and saw the wall, but noticed that it was partly see-through from our side. We were in a long corridor that I couldn't see the end to.

"...What...?"

"It's an illusion, genius. Unmei wouldn't have passed through a wall with us in tow because he knows we can't. He knew it was an illusion." Cassandra started walking away and I quickly followed.

"Oh... that makes sense... at least it isn't what I thought..." I mumbled, feeling stupid.

"Which was?" Cassandra questioned.

"It doesn't matter...I laughed nervously.

"...Brock, you really jump to conclusions quickly, don't you?" Cassandra sounded slightly hurt.

"What!?"

"You thought that I was a ghost then, didn't you?"

"How did you even know I was thinking-"

"Your expression. Plus, Unmei could sense your fear."

"Really?"

"Consult your... Pokédex if you don't believe me." She said the word Pokédex like a curse.

I took out my Pokédex, flipped it open and searched 'Duskull'. A picture of a Duskull flickered onto the screen and a tinny female voice track started to play.

"_Duskull, the Requiem Pokémon. Duskull loves the crying of mean children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and then senses their fear, drawing enjoyment from it." _

"Jeez, what a nice Pokémon..." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Despite your sarcasm, you're right. Remember, a Duskull only enjoys scaring _bad_ kids. That's how I met Unmei." Cassandra said with a light tone, but still without smiling.

_She never smiles!_

"Were you a bad kid, then?" I asked incredulously.

"No. When I was a child, about nine, the other kids in my hometown were the bad ones, during our Pokémon schooling in Nuvema Trainers' Academy. They always made fun of me because I was worried for the Pokémon's sake whenever the kids started battling. They would always be so mean to me, calling me a wimp and saying that I was scared my first Pokémon would be pummelled like that in its first battle... and that they were the ones who were going to do it. Then one day they actually started taking physical action. It started small, with just shoves and name-callings, but then they took it too far. It was my birthday, and I was about to get my first ever Pokémon. I had got my Pokédex and my Pokéballs and I was deciding which Pokémon I was going to choose, Professor Juniper was called away for a moment. Then they came and knocked me over, hard. They said I would never be a good trainer because I would never let my Pokémon battle. When the starter Pokémon heard this they walked away, disappointed. They didn't even think to help me when the other kids were mocking me and one of them even went to throw a punch." Cassandra said emotionlessly.  
"And that's when Unmei passed through the wall behind them and scared them all. They all ran off screaming for their mummies but I wasn't afraid. In fact, I laughed, after all, they were calling me a wimp when in reality the wimps were them."

_Wait... she laughed!? I find that hard to picture..._

"Unmei obviously didn't realise I was there and started to float off, but then I said:  
'Wait! I never got to thank you! If it weren't for you I could have been really hurt. Even if you didn't know I was there I am in your debt.'  
Unmei was surprised to say the least. He sounded questioning but I couldn't understand Pokémon speech as well as I do now. After he realised I couldn't understand him he made one of my Pokéballs float in front of me. I realised he wanted to be my Pokémon so I took the Pokéball and that's when Professor Juniper returned. I said to her these exact words:  
'I've chosen my partner. And it's this Duskull. I know that you gave me a choice between Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy but they all left me to fend for myself when the others made fun of me. This Duskull saved me and I want to be best friends with it!'  
Professor Juniper was unsure but then reluctantly agreed, and I was overjoyed. I caught Unmei in the Pokéball to seal the trainer's bond, and then let him out immediately, realising that he probably wouldn't want to be cooped up in a Pokéball the moment he agreed. When the starter Pokémon came back Professor Juniper was upset with them, but all I said to them as they apologised was, 'It's okay. If you had stopped them then I wouldn't have met this Duskull. That's why I'm going to call him Fate!' We started our journey back home with a smile, and from that day on we were inseparable..." Cassandra trailed off looking confused as she saw my smirk. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Sorry, just the image of you smiling and laughing seems a little unreal..." I laughed.

"I don't have a real reason to smile anymore. It's pointless, and that's why no one has seen me smile for years."

"Why-"

"And no, I am not going to tell you what happened. That's going way, way too far into my personal life, so back off."

"But can I just ask-"

"No."

"I'm just asking why-"

"Esp? Espeon! ESP!?" Asahi's frantic cries were heard, interrupting my question.

"Asahi? ASAHI, WE'RE OVER HERE!" Cassandra yelled, stopping her advance. As soon as she did, we realised that the walls of the corridor were moving backwards, however this quickly stopped as we heard a whirring sound.

"...Are we... On a treadmill?" Cassandra questioned. We looked behind us and saw the blank wall, in exactly the same position as we had seen it before we started walking.

"We are! We've been going absolutely nowhere the whole time!" I groaned, facepalming.

"ESPEON!?" Asahi's cry rang out again, extremely panicked.

"Tawagoto!" Cassandra said sharply.

"Uh, I thought you said you weren't going to speak Japanese any more..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well I gave you the liberty of not hearing me swear in English so I think that's an exception." Cassandra grumbled. She then walked back to the blank wall and put her hand through it, shocking me a little before I remembered the wall was fake.

"Okay, so this is still an illusion..." Cassandra mused. She ran her hands along the walls until she found another fake.

"Espeon!?" Asahi's cry rang out, closer this time. Cassandra walked through the illusion, something that still looked slightly disturbing.

"We're here, Asahi, just follow the sound of our voices!" Cassandra yelled as she returned, startling me.

_Okay, it's an illusion. Calm down. She's not a ghost. That's already proven. Calm down, Brock, you idiot!_

"That's the gym arena, so there must be another illusionary wall here somewhere. Help me find it." Cassandra explained, then she started running her hands over the walls again, whilst I started tapping the walls, then regretted doing it so hard when my hand went through unexpectedly and I fell through the illusion. Landing on my face.

"Espeon!" Asahi's cry rang out, very close this time.

"Hey, Asahi, we're over here!" I yelled after I peeled my face off the ground and Cassandra yanked me up with a groan. Soon we saw Asahi running around the corner and then slamming into another mirror with a whimper.

"Asahi, we're to your right. It's okay, don't panic. Don't look at the mirrors, close your eyes and listen to our voices. You'll find your way easier then and you won't go the wrong way." Cassandra softly advised. She turned to me. "I wonder why she isn't using her psychic powers to find her way?" She murmured, confused. Asahi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then her large ears started twitching. Cassandra started speaking softly in Japanese, which I quickly tuned out as it all just seemed to be nonsense to my ears. I guess I shouldn't have completely tuned out because it didn't take much time for Asahi to get her bearings at all and I was shocked out of my daydreaming.

"**Brock. Focus! Cassandra just asked you a question!" **A young girl's voice shouted, echoing inside of my head loudly.

"Whoa! What the heck was that!?" I yelped, falling backwards in shock.

"That was Asahi shouting at you. Should we should head into the gym arena or wait for the others?" Cassandra asked again.

"Lets go to the arena, maybe we can find the gym leader and ask them if they know where the others are." I suggested.

"**That sounds like a good idea.**" Asahi's voice echoed quietly in my head.

"Gah!" I fell over again in shock.

"**Sorry... I forgot that you're not used to telepathy. Don't worry, I will try to be quieter.**"

"**Asahi, if you can speak in my mind can you read it as well? Because I'm not too sure if I'm good with that...**" I thought back.

"**I don't do that. I understand it's a violation of privacy.**"

"**But you're reading it right now!**"

"**I'm not, I promise. Imagine telepathy as a silent conversation. Right now, we are in an open chat room. Just by talking to you I do not know what's privately happening in your mind, I can just listen to what you decide to send.** **Technically I could 'hack the system', metaphorically speaking, and read your personal thoughts but it's a lot of effort and I don't like doing it. Your personal stuff stays unread and unheard by me, so no need to worry.**"

"**Okay, are we done with the explanations now? We need to get moving.**" Cassandra's voice echoed in my head.

"**What the- Cassandra, you're psychic as well!?**"

"**Not quite. One more thing. Telepathy is an open chat room, so people can join in as long as there is a host that is a Psychic type Pokémon, in this case me. We could make this a private conversation if we wanted and kick Cassandra out, but I don' think it's particularly kind.**"

"**I still can't believe I'm actually talking to a Pokémon, and understanding one... This is so unreal!**"

"**To me it's real. Some people can naturally understand Pokémon...**" Cassandra trailed off.

"**Who, you or someone else?**"

"**I am not talking about it.**" **C**assandra's voice interrupted me but my voice still sounded in full whilst she talked, like two voice tracks playing at the same time and overlapping.

"**Why? You can trust me!**"

"**No I can't! Just shut up.**" Another overlap just as I said 'trust'. Cassandra's voice was slightly muffled this time.

"**Oh dear. I'm going to end this conversation...**"

We entered the gym arena in silence. It was dark with various coloured spotlights from a large stained glass window, and the walls were once again made of mirrors giving the illusion that the room was much bigger than it seemed. The battling area was simple dirt flooring, marked out with glowing purple lines, but the gym leader was nowhere to be seen. Cassandra went out of my field of vision, almost seeming to melt into the shadows, whilst Asahi notified me she would look for the gym leader. There were multiple dark holes in the ceiling where echoes of footsteps came from. I walked underneath one and tried to see what was up there, but I couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing through as it rebounded off the curves in the tunnel.

"Brock? Is that you?" Siena's shout echoed back.

"Yeah! We're over here!"

"Oh, thank God! I thought that we had all been separated! I lost sight of Misty when we hit a wall... Where are you? I can't see you anywhere... Oh, these mirrors are so confusing!"

"I'm in the gym arena, somewhere in the maze there's a fake blank wall, go through that! Then you'll be in what appears to be a long corridor with no end. If you try to walk you won't go anywhere as it's a treadmill, but there are two more illusion walls we found. One leads back into the maze, and one leads into here!" I gave detailed instructions.

"Um...Yes! I'm awful at following directions, but I will try. By the way, your voice is sounding from below. I don't understand why... WHOA!"

A banging sound came from the tunnel, followed by a pained gasp, and a light flickered on. I could see up the tunnel, it was very long and had a twist at the end I couldn't see past, but the clangs and yelps came closer, and to my shock I saw Siena falling down soon after. Immediately I went into 'damsel in distress' mode and rushed to catch her, and for once my co-ordination actually decided to work for me and I caught Siena with no trouble, she was surprisingly light. I then gently turned her over and rested her in my arms bridal style.

"Oh, thank you, Brock! There must have been a trapdoor or something... But thank you for catching me, I appreciate it." Siena smiled. I felt my cheeks go warm and Siena giggled. I felt my heart beating faster as her giggle set off my instincts to flirt.

"Your giggle is adorable- GAH! Uh, I mean-"

"I hate to interrupt, but- correct me if I'm wrong- I don't believe your face is usually bright crimson, Brock..." Siena barely held back laughter and then squeezed me in an unexpected hug.

I spluttered for a moment like an idiot until I caught Cassandra glaring from the other side of the room. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, half hidden in the shadows and her glare was enough for me to back away.

"What is it, Cassandra? Are you jealous or something, because I could hand Brock over to you again if you would like..." Siena proposed, getting up out of my arms.

"I'm not entirely jealous, Brock and me is a not good mix."

"Brock and I are." Siena corrected. Cassandra sent another death glare that made me slightly whimper.

_Damn, that girl lets you know if she's angry._

"I hate it when people correct my grammar. Even when it's.. Never mind." Cassandra quickly covered up her sentence. She retreated into a darker corner until we couldn't see her, closely followed by Unmei. In concern I started walking towards the corner until I was stopped by Siena.

"Please, give Cassandra some room. She needs a lot of alone time and when something sets her off she tends to take a while to get her act together again..." Siena pleaded quietly.

"Of course, for you... but I wonder what she was going to say?"

"I have no idea. When she doesn't want to tell you something her wording is always cryptic or unfinished. She also has the strange way to hide herself if particular people are with us, it particularly seems to be people from the Unova region. And by the way, please refrain from trying to influence her to say things about her past because if you bring something up with her things aren't often pretty. Chelsea learned that the hard way. Chelsea kept asking who the person Cassandra kept referring to was, and..." Siena cringed.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Chelsea... When Cassandra turned away and walked off after about the sixth time, she ran behind her and tried to get her to turn around by grabbing her shoulder, and Cassandra... ended up breaking Chelsea's wrist."

"Wh-what!? Seriously!?" I half shouted in horror.

"I'm afraid so. Cassandra grabbed Chelsea's hand, pinned it behind Chelsea's back, then tackled her to the ground. She then twisted the hand until she got Chelsea to say she wouldn't ask again, but twisted too far and broke it. It was horrible, I heard the crack and everything. Asahi tried to get her to stop by trying a Confusion attack, but she couldn't get through apparently. It was a terrible, twisted mix of fury and sadness, and the emotions formed made a mental barrier. According to Asahi this barrier stopped her Confusion as an Espeon can only evolve into using psychic attacks by happy emotions. The sheer negativity of Cassandra put Asahi in a state of shock and she couldn't do anything..." Siena sighed.

"Cassandra did that? How horrible! Just being asked something and reacting so violently! What's wrong with her!?"

"I think that it's something to do with the things that she won't talk about, I mean the barrier was partly made of sadness. It must be a trigger or something, I believe that she only acts like that because of something mental."

"Or maybe hormonal... Maybe she gets serious PMS..." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Siena shook her head with a sigh.

"No, Brock. I think that by the way she acts it's more likely PTSD." Siena remarked, but I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, or what the letters stood for. I tried once again to lighten the mood, it was already depressing enough.

"What, Period Time Seriously Dangerous?" I joked again.

"No... Please take this seriously Brock. PTSD stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Look it up when you have the time." Siena gravely advised. "I'm just going to check if Cassandra is okay, she's been gone a while." Siena went towards the dark corner.

"**I found the gym leader. Has anyone showed up yet?**" Asahi's voice echoed.

"**Siena dropped in. Literally, she fell through a hole in the ceiling!**" I joked.

"**Is she okay!?**" Asahi's panicked voice went slightly muffled, almost as if static was over her voice.

_This must be the emotional strength of her powers._

"**Don't worry, I caught her. She's absolutely safe."**

"**Oh, phew." **Asahi's voice was clear again.

"**But, something bothered Cassandra and she's gone into a dark corner. Siena said something about... PTSD? Then joined her... Anyways what did the gym leader say?"** I changed the subject to avoid another panic.

"**He said... Uh... Oh, He wants to join the conversation. May I?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Okay, 1 second..."**

"**Hey! Who am I speaking to?" **A young male voice echoed.

I jumped slightly. The 'voices in my head' thing still made me nervous. **"Uh, my name's Brock. Of the six people that entered the gym four of my friends still aren't here... Have you seen them anywhere?"**

"**Uh... What!?... Okay, my Abra says he just started playing a game of tag with a 'crazy rainbow Rapunzel girl'... What the heck...?"**

"**That would be Josephine."**

"**Okay, I'll bring her over. 'crazy rainbow Rapunzel girl'... that's the strangest thing I've heard in a while... Anyway, who else? There are three, aren't there?"**

"**There are two girls, Misty's a ginger with a side ponytail, and Chelsea is a blonde-brunette with short curly hair and blue headphones on. There's also a guy called Ash, who has black hair and a Pokémon League baseball cap. Chelsea and Ash are both here to challenge you."**

"**Two challengers, huh? Guess it's my lucky day! I'll get them through soon when I find them, until then just wait in the arena. Bye!"**

"Whoa!" Josephine faceplanted into the ground right next to me, making me jump. She just lay there for a second, her face in the ground and her arms and legs splayed like a dead bug, the sound of her hyperactive voice muffled by the ground, until she pulled her face out of the ground and shook the dirt off. Then she jumped up without any trouble and turned quickly to see a giggling Abra floating above her.

"Hey! No fair! Teleporting is cheating!" Josephine whined with a pout. She then jumped up and tried to catch it, but failed each time as the Abra dodged and she was just out of reach. Then she used a new tactic. She jumped, the violently swung her head around, which caused her ponytail to flay out and wrap around the Abra, pulling it to the ground. My mouth dropped open.

"Tag! You're it!" Josephine yelled. She then glanced in my direction. "Oh, hi Brock!" She gave me a confused look. "You look weird when your mouth is hanging open..."

I quickly closed my mouth. "Sorry, I just didn't realise that you could do that..."

"Oh! Yeah, it's a thingy I can do. I wanna be friends with a Mawile some day! I love the way they just swing their heads and then SNAP! It's really awesome!" Her orange eyes sparkled.

"So do you imagine that you're a Mawile when you do that?" I questioned, curious.

"Yep! Do I make a good Mawile?" Josephine asked nervously.

"Uhh, yeah! You do! Sure!" I answered quickly, feeling awkward.

"Yay! I'll just be like 'Mawile!' and then SNAP!" She swung her ponytail again, shaking out the Abra that was tangled in it and wrapping me up instead. She then started jabbering away excitedly and incoherently, too fast for me to figure out what she was saying. The Abra teleported away somewhere.

"Is Josephine doing her Mawile impression again? Because if she is I think Brock needs to get unwrapped quickly before..." Cassandra appeared, closely followed by Siena who then gasped and cringed.

"Uh, why!? Why should I get- OH SWEET ARCEUS- AAHHH!" I was thrown into the air by Josephine performing a twirling jump. As I spun out of her hair's grip, gravity kicked in and I fell once again face-first into the ground. I felt so dizzy because I had been spun around so much.

"I make a great Mawile, don't I?"

"Oh Arceus! Are you alright?!"

"Josephine, why the hell do you do that!?"

"Hey, Brock was impressed when I grabbed the Abra so I gave him a full show! What's so wrong with that?"

"I respectfully and strategically am not going to make a comment."

"What Siena said, but without the posh crap. No comment."

"Hey!"

"Oh, Cassandra said a bad word!"

"Shut up, Jo."

"Please don't be so harsh with Josephine, Cassandra!"

"Oh, that was harsh? Oh, please."

The three continued to argue until I finally got up and dusted myself off, and ignored the fact I was still seeing stars. I looked up and saw that Cassandra was heading for the dark corner again whilst the others still argued, so I quickly followed her.

"Cassandra, why do you keep going to that corner?"

"It's dark in there."

"I could tell, but why?"

"It calms me down and usually prevents people from coming into my personal space."

"So.. Do you meditate or something in there?"

"I just close my eyes and think of someone else... I mean something else."

"Who is this 'Someone' you keep referring to?"

"I'm only going to say this once. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Talk. About. It." She sounded every word clearly and slowly.

"But if this person is always on your mind won't letting us know who it is help you? It might bring us closer."

"Do you want a broken wrist? Take a damn hint for once in your life. I am currently and always unavailable to anyone who flirts with me." The resulting death glare of this statement caused me to back off considerably.

_Unavailable. Unavailable? Why!? Why is every girl taken?_

I returned to the gym arena hastily, feeling daunted. Siena and Josephine were still arguing but with calmer tone, almost as if they were doing it just to pass the time. After about ten more boring minutes we heard a yell come from one of the holes in the ceiling and Ash faceplanted into the ground a similar way that Josephine had. Next Chelsea came down but instead performed a combat roll and avoided injury, whilst looking awesome.

"I completely called it! I knew there was going to be a trapdoor somewhere! Ha!" Chelsea gloated whilst Ash got up, looking embarrassed.

"Well how was I to know it would be invisible, huh?!" Ash yelled.

"Well this is a Psychic type gym! What did you expect?" Chelsea remarked lightly.

"This is a psychic gym?" Ash questioned stupidly.

"Oh come on! Did you not even know what type you would be battling? Seriously, dude, you need to plan ahead." Chelsea groaned, facepalming.

"Hey, Ash always rushes in stupidly. It's part of his charm!" Misty replied as she entered the arena, followed by a man who I guessed was the gym leader. He had shiny silver hair, bright violet eyes and was wearing a black jumpsuit with purple symbols all over it in Unown marks. Ash just spluttered for a second in protest about Misty's remark before the gym leader spoke.

"Ha! I see you all had trouble getting through to here! I hope that you have better luck with battling or your journey back might come quicker than you want! So, I believe Brock said that there were six of you... One, two, three, four, five... Wait, we're missing one."

"No, I'm just out of sight." Cassandra came back into the light.

"Oh. Okay then, so two of you are challenging this gym? Right?"

"Yeah! I'm Ash from Pallet Town, Kanto Region, and I'm here to win the first Badge in the Aria Region!" Ash yelled confidently.

"And I'm Chelsea from Snowpoint City, Sinnoh Region!" Chelsea replied.

"You guys sound confident! Okay, since both of you arrived at the same time, I think that this gym battle for the Aura Badge shall be a double battle!"

"Yes!" Chelsea cheered.

"Oh no..." Ash mumbled. Double battles never really worked for him.

"Each challenger may use one Pokémon each against the gym leader's two. Substitutions can only be done by the challengers. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Cool!" Ash yelled. "You up for this, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled happily, then took its position.

"Aww... I can only use one of you guys..."Chelsea looked disappointed as she gazed at two Pokéballs she held. One was a Dusk Ball and the other was a Pokéball with white and blue instead of red and white. They were wiggling in her hands, the Pokémon inside both wanting to battle. "Hiela, as much as I want to use you here Diablo has the type advantage. Also Diablo has more experience in double battles, so-" The Pokéball jumped up and hit her in the face. "Hey, I'll use you in the next gym or contest first! Don't get mad with me!" Chelsea complained, rubbing her forehead where the ball had hit her. She put the Pokéball away and enlarged the Dusk Ball.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea yelled, and the battle started.

**Will Chelsea and Ash win the Gym Battle together? Will Brock ever win the heart of a girl? Will Cassandra's past ever be revealed? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions? Find out next chapter of The Pokémon Rollercoaster!**


	3. How To Pwn a Gym Leader

Chapter 3.3

**Hello once again everyone! It's me again with another chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting! **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE XD Hope all you readers get what you want!**

***Crickets***

**Uhh... does anyone even read this apart from Poke-Lover88? If you do, then TELL ME! Does anyone care that I am willing to embarrass myself on YouTube if they review? ANYONE!? **

**I don't own anything apart from the four girls, and the gym leader Raphael. I think. *shrugs***

**Last time on The Pokémon Rollercoaster, Brock, Ash, Misty, Chelsea, Cassandra, Josephine and Siena travelled into the Aura Gym! When the gang got separated inside, Brock was left alone with Cassandra, who proved to be difficult to get along with as she wouldn't talk about her life apart from how she got her first Pokémon. After a long waiting period in the gym arena, everyone finally regrouped and the Aura Gym battle began- a tag team battle, which we all know that Ash isn't the strongest in. However, working with Chelsea and her Pokémon will they win the Aura Badge?**

Chelsea's POV

I enlarged the Dusk Ball I held, my heart starting to beat faster with anticipation and excitement. Ash had already called out his Pikachu, who like Asahi never went in its Pokéball. I saw the gym leader (I read in a manual his name was Raphael) take out a bog-standard Pokéball and enlarge it with no real flourish or style.

_Dude needs to have some class, seriously. Wait, this is a normal battle so they don't have to do that. Oh well._

Raphael then smirked confidently and threw the ball. "Abra, go! Now... to join it... Aha! Exeggutor, go!"

I grinned. They were both psychic type, and one a grass-psychic, meaning I had the edge against them easily..

"Diablo, let's do this!" I backflipped and threw the Dusk Ball whilst I was upside-down, and the ball capsule around it burst into black smoke and fire. Out of this, my partner Diablo burst out in a shower of gold sparkles. He was a Houndour with one fang that stuck further than the others, causing it to show even when he closed his mouth. And the best thing about him?

"Oh, wow! That Houndour's shiny!" Ash gasped, bringing out his Pokédex.

Yep, Ash called it. Instead of the other Houndours who were black and dark red/brown, my pride and joy was light blue and peach. And boy, did he know how to cause chaos. That's why I named him Diablo- meaning Devil in Spanish.

The Pokémon stared each other down, and the Exeggutor took one look at Diablo and cringed. The moment I saw this reaction I gave my signature cocky grin. I only grinned with one side of my mouth, because I had, like Diablo, one sharper and longer tooth, but it didn't show if I closed my mouth. I know what you're thinking and no- I am NOT a vampire! Damn Twilight fans... Also on the other side of my mouth I'm missing the other canine because of the milk tooth being taken out when I was a kid. The adult tooth then just decided not to come out. I didn't really care, plus I liked having the lopsided grin anyway.

"Okay! I'll let you guys make the first move!" Raphael called. "Oh, and can we have a referee please? Anyone here?" Brock stepped forward and agreed.

"Ash, what move set does Pikachu know?" I asked Ash quickly.

"Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and Quick Attack." Ash replied. "You got a plan?"

"Yeah. I have the type advantage no matter how you put it here since Diablo's a Dark-Fire type, so I'll go for Exeggutor. Just cover Diablo. Got it?"

"Right!"

I turned on my iPod and put on a battle theme to help me focus, and then called out my first move.

(Play Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Gym Battle Theme)

"Okay, Diablo use Faint Attack on Exeggutor!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Diablo lunged forward, then disappeared. After a moment of confusion he reappeared clamping his fangs around one of the Exeggutor's legs. The Exeggutor yelled in pain before Diablo pulled back sharply and knocked it over, then leaped out of the way with a backflip just before Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit directly.

"Wow, great combo!" Ash yelled. The Exeggutor got up slowly but flinched as it put weight on its leg, due to the super-effective Bite attack. The Thunderbolt attack also packed a serious punch and the Exeggutor was panting, exhausted. This surprised me, since Electric attacks weren't very effective against Grass types. Raphael slightly paled, eyes wide.

"Abra, Psybeam on Pikachu!" Raphael commanded. The Abra took off hovering, then fired. Pikachu's eyes widened as the beam tore towards it, there was no time to dodge.

"Not if I can help! Diablo, intercept the beam then Faint Attack!" I shouted. Ash gave me a 'are you crazy!?' look. I then gave my signature grin. Diablo lunged to protect Pikachu, and the Psybeam hit him head-on. But then, Diablo smirked and actually ran up the Psybeam, then disappeared. Whilst the Abra tried to find where Diablo had gone, Diablo reappeared behind it and slammed it to the ground, also using it to cushion his fall. Ash's mouth dropped open as Diablo proceeded to yawn. Not the attack, just flat out yawning in boredom. Oops.

"You may think you have it easy, but things are about to get tough. Exeggutor, Wood Hammer! Abra, get up and use Hypnosis!"

_Oh shit._

"Iron Tail on Exeggutor!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu struck just as the Exeggutor was about to hit Diablo. Abra slowly got to a sitting position and then hovered from there, then three yellow circles of light drifted towards Diablo.

"Diablo, use your Blue Flamethrower!" Diablo then reared and blasted out blue fire from his mouth, scoring a hit on Abra that froze it solid. It hit the ground but then the Hypnosis attack did it's mark, and Diablo's eyes started to shut slowly.

_If he falls asleep for too long he'll forfeit the battle!_

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on Diablo!" Ash yelled. It was now my turn to give him a look, but this time it was a 'DON'T F***ING ATTACK MY POKÉMON' look.

"Trust me on this." Ash assured. Pikachu then charged up power and charged towards Diablo.

"Now miss!" Pikachu swerved to the side, only slightly touching Diablo with the edge of the electrical field. Diablo's eyes shot open and he jumped up, his fur on end.

"Oh... Okay that was weird... Diablo, go in for a Flame Charge on Exeggutor!" Diablo bared his fangs in a grin that reminded me of Josephine, then bolted forward with flames swirling in his wake, but much faster than I had ever seen him go before, and when he made contact not only was the Exeggutor doused in flames, I swear it was partly a Volt Tackle! The Exeggutor got up, but then dizzily spun around, which then reminded me of something. I grinned over at Ash.

"What?" He questioned, confused.

"Ready to make a Mortal Kombat reference?"

"Uh, why?"

"Look at Exeggutor."

"Oh." Ash smirked.

"On the count of three... One, two, three..."

"FINISH HIM!" We both yelled. Pikachu and Diablo both grinned, then went in for a double attack.

"Red Flamethrower!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks hit the Exeggutor , and the as the resulting dust cloud settled we saw the swirls in it's eyes. Me and Ash high fived, which Ash then recoiled at because I give really, really hard high fives.

"FATALITY." I joked.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle! Pikachu and Diablo are the winners!" Brock declared. The battle theme faded out.

(Stop playing)

"Wow, you guys are a winning combo... My Exeggutor is going to need some serious healing after that. Anyone here got healing supplies ready?"

"I have, I'm on it right now." Cassandra hurriedly said as she ran forward. Raphael called back Exeggutor and gave the Pokéball to her. She then let out Exeggutor out of the arena and crouched by it's side.

"It's okay, the battle's over now. Where are you hurt?"

The Exeggutor groaned.

"Okay, your leg. Did you get burned there?"

Another groan.

"Uh... So you got burned in the final attack there as well as the Okay, just hold still."

Everyone's mouths dropped open apart from our group.

"You can understand it?" Raphael asked incredulously.

"Him. Yes, I can understand him. Now just let me heal him while you continue fighting each other brutally." Cassandra's words turned harsh at the end.

_That Cassandra. Always pointing out how she thinks about battling._

"Okay. Back to the battle. The gym leader Raphael has one Pokémon remaining, whilst Ash and Chelsea have one each. Begin!" Brock announced.

(Play Pokémon B/W Gym Battle Final Pokémon theme)

"Oh. What do I do with a frozen Abra against these guys!?" Raphael groaned.

"You could forfeit and stop your Pokémon getting hurt further." Cassandra called with her back turned, attention still on the wounded Exeggutor.

"Cassandra, with all due respect... Shut it." I sighed. I never understood why Cassandra was always so dark, so cold... So bitchy as well sometimes!

"Okay, Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

"Red Flamethrower, Diablo!"

The hot flames melted the ice and the Abra got burned. It had no time to move before Pikachu's Iron Tail practically bitch-slapped it, slamming it into the dirt.

"Alright... Diablo, time for a freezethaw Flame Charge!" Diablo set up for a Flame Charge, but this time with both red and blue fire. Then to my surprise a few sparks of electricity came off Diablo, and as he launched the attack it once again became partly Volt Tackle. The Abra tried to dodge, but it was slow and got hit with the equivalent of three attacks at once.

"You're too slow!" I taunted, the quote popping into my head and forcing its way out.

"Pikachu, finish this with Quick Attack!" Pikachu bolted across the Arena, and delivered the final blow as the Abra fell, swirly-eyed. Raphael recalled the Abra and handed the Pokéball to Cassandra.

"Wow. Just wow. That was the most in-sync battle i've ever seen! Both of you are more than worthy of this Mirror Badge." Raphael walked over and handed us each a hexagonal badge.

"Yes! We got... A Mirror Badge!" Ash yelled, grabbing my hand and holding it high. I blushed like an idiot for some reason.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, giving a peace sign with its short stubby fingers.

"We make a great team, don't we?" I remarked, before Diablo charged at me happily. i grabbed him as he jumped for me, and I got a nasty static shock from him. I guess that the Volt Tackle wakeup call must have given him a electrical boost.

Cassandra returned the Pokémon to Raphael, assuring that all they needed was a long rest to recover. She then glanced over at me with a slight glare but I ignored it and decided to give Ash a static shock, which he yelped at and then lightly punched my arm in return.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Contest!" Siena abruptly jumped in.

"Ok... The nearest Pokémon contest is in Horizon Town, which is far to the west of here. We should get moving!" Brock called from behind his map of Aria.

So, one Gym completely Pwned, seven left. Awesome!


End file.
